Chapter 392
Chapter 392 is titled "Dereshi". Cover Page Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Vol. 25: "The Captain's Power". Short Summary ﻿More of Robin's past is revealed. Long Summary Having passed her exam, Robin is given a badge signifying she is an archaeologist. Professor Clover explains the importance of Ohara and the Tree of Knowledge to her. However, a sharp change of attitude is displayed when Robin states she wanted to learn about the Void Century. Robin explained she wanted to join in their research and tried her hardest to study so she could. As a child, they had to forbid herself from becoming involved in the study, they know that they have come so far in their research that they cannot turn back and their punishment is beheading if they are found out, along with not wanting Robin to suffer the same fate. As Robin runs away, another archaeologist states Robin is following in her mother, Olvia's path. The other day she was captured, her fate is already decided. Robin finds a giant on the beach of Ohara. The giant wakes up and asks for water. Saul is then introduced. Saul asks if there is a town on the island, when Robin answers yes, he states that he wished he had landed on an abandoned island. Saul states he hurt his leg and might as well just sit there for a while, eventually building a raft to leave. He asks her if its the first time she has seen a giant and she answers "yes", he ensures her is not like those barbaric giants of Elbaf and there are gentler giant races. He then asks her not to tell anyone about him. When she answers too quickly, he states a child cannot hold that much responsibility but Robin states she is not interested in him anyway. Saul bursts out with "Dereshishishi" suddenly, which he later explains is his laugh. He introduces himself as Jaguar D. Saul. Robin asks him what the D stands for, but he only states those in his family carry it, and that he does not know much of the name. On the fourth night after Saul drifted in, a figure is seen landing on Ohara. Roji calls for Robin, angry she is not around and that some of their shares of bread and jams are missing. After eating a few bites of the food Robin pinched from her aunt's house, Saul gives Robin the rest stating he ate anyway last night. Robin talks to him about the situation she is in, having just a mother who is not there for her and no friends. She then shows Saul her powers, Saul states she is a Devil Fruit user and in the Grand Line, he has seen many of them, in fact he is quite jealous of her powers. He encourages her to keep being happy and laughing. Elsewhere in the West Blue, CP9 under the charge of Spandine receives a call from Marine Headquarters. Spandine tells them to ignore them as they just want a status report, angry he has been sent all the way to the West Blue. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Spandam's father is revealed. *CP9 of Spandine's time appear on Ohara. Character Introduction : first introduction : first appearance Anime Episode *Episode 275 (p. 2-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 392 de:Dereshi it:Capitolo 392